Percy and Annabeth
by PSGamer
Summary: Annabeth goes to New Rome to study architecture, Percy goes to Camp Half Blood to lead the camp. Now Percy is visiting Annabeth, but there reunion is short lived, someone is trying to break them apart because she loves Percy.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fanfic. Please leave a comment.

Intro

THIRD PERSON

Percy was very excited, he was going to see Annabeth in San Francisco. He had been to San Francisco, but he was only there training as a legionaire. he was really ticked when Annabeth decided to staya in New Rome and study as an architect. When he got off the plane, he thanked Zeus for a safe journey. He went to the Caldecott Tunnel and was almost tackled by Frank and Hazel, their greeting was so joyous, they had been sad when I went to Notre Dame.

"O my gosh Percy, we haven't seen you in so long", Hazel shouted,"Come on we'll take you to Reyna and Annabeth, she has a secret."

I went through the amazing forum, I had finally seen Annabeth,then a really handsome guy walked by me, my mouth dropped to the floor, where he went astonished me more, he went over to Annabeth, they had a quick conversation, and the guy soon left. "Hey, Wise Girl, ya miss me."

Annabeth's POV

I was startled when I heard that voice, the voice that had annoyed me for so long, then joy surged through my veins. "Seaweed Brain!, I missed you so much."

"You did, you never responded to my texts." he complained

"Demigods can't use cellphones" I retorted

"Aaaaww, I was hoping I would get you." he said

"Lets go take a walk to the Senate House." I said

Reyna's POV

I was surprised when I saw Percy walk in, I knew he was coming, just not so soon."Hey, hows it going, long time, no see."

"Not to bad, how about you." Percy said.

"I'm doing well", I responded

""You wanna go have lunch?", I asked

"Sure, I only got peanuts on the plane.", he explained.

End


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note, my stories are going to be really short.**

Reyna's Pov

"So Percy, has anything happened lately?" Reyna asked.

"Well, a guy named Carter helped me defeat a pack of hellhounds, I got Achilles' curse back, and I won Capture the Flag 3 Fridays in a row," he answered excitedly.

"Remember when Polybetes and his army were attacking us, then the Amazons came and whipped their butts?"

"Yeah, that was pretty funny…so how's Frank doing as praetor?" he asked.

"He is actually doing pretty well with the pressure-sure he still sleeps in the Fifth Cohort's Barracks, but other than that, he's doing pretty well. How are Jason and Piper?"

"They are doing pretty well," He responded.

"So, have you ever had second thoughts about your relationship with Annabeth…how is that going? Have you had any fights?" She asked hopefully.

"Uuum, we've had fights, but they were during the Titan War-what do you mean?" He said nervously.

"Oh, um, nothing," I said cursing myself in Latin, then I realized Percy also knew Latin.

"Hey, there are kids around," he laughed.

"Sorry… you wanna go for a walk… I mean Annabeth is kind of busy and will only be able to see you tonight, so why not a walk?" I said.

"Sure." He said.

Percy's Pov

Reyna was acting pretty strangely. She was fluttery around me, and when I bought her a muffin, she blushed-it could not get any weirder. Just then, Annabeth came in, and I could see Reyna make a sour face.

"Hey, Annabeth, wassup. I thought you would be doing architecture stuff," she said angrily.

"Oh, I finished early so I could be with Percy." she said, not catching Reyna's angry tone.

"Fine, I'll catch up with you guys later," she said grudgingly.

"Well, see you around," she said.

"What was all that about?" I asked.

"What?" she asked

"You mean you couldn't see it? Reyna was fuming when you came by, you think she has a crush on me?" I asked

"I wouldn't be surprised, you guys were praetors, for like 2 hours together" she responded.

"Yeah, but were nothing alike." I stated.

"Hey, let's just go for a walk and not worry about anything," she said as she took my hand.

Annabeth's Pov

I didn't let it show, but I was kind of shocked and angry that Reyna would even think of having a crush on Percy. "So were you scared on the plane ride?" I teased.

"You know I was." he said

"How has camp been without me?" I asked

"It's been different. The Aphrodite girls try to get me to date them. They'll put on pretty stuff, and whenever I tell them to go away, they just follow me. I hate it." he complained.

 _BOOM…BOOM…BOOM._

"What was that!" he shouted

"That was just Hannibal practicing his battering ram move, thought he gets a lot of headaches," she said calmly.

"WHAT! Who came up with that idea?" he said.

"Frank did, by accident. We were playing the War Games and Frank turned into an elephant and rammed the gates, Hannibal got that idea, and he has been doing it ever since," Annabeth explained.

"I am going to need to talk to him," he said.

"Now for some catching up," I said before kissing him.

"I expected you to do that when you first saw me," he said.

"I was focused on architecture, not you," I retorted.

"Who was that guy that came up to you?" he asked.

"That was Justin, he thinks that I've been interested in dating him, and he has been flirting with me ever since you dropped me off, and he will not leave me alone," I explained.

"We'll see if he does that anymore," he said.

"Hey, what are you doing with my girlfriend?" he said before coming over and kissing Annabeth.

"What the heck, Justin, I don't even like you, why would you kiss me. I've already told you, I'm not interested in you" I screamed. Then Percy came over and punched him in the face.

"Don't ever mess with my girlfriend again I" Percy shouted.

"Okay, no more flirting." Justin said.

"Thank you Percy. Come on, I'll go get you a hotel room," I said.

 _ **End**_


End file.
